El final de mi tiempo
by Badguy x Moores
Summary: Sólo quedaban pocos días para que finalmente la máquina estuviera funcional para volver al pasado y corregir todo el daño que había ocurrido, sin embargo en esas horas que quedaba no podía más que pesar en lo que vendría para él. [Fanfiction participante en el concurso "Gazō Fanfiction IV Fusión" de la página en Facebook "Por los que leemos Fanfics de DB". Autores: Badguy&Moores]


**El fin de mi tiempo**

* * *

 **Resumen:** Sólo quedaban pocos días para que finalmente la máquina estuviera funcional para volver al pasado y corregir todo el daño que había ocurrido, sin embargo en esas horas que quedaba no podía más que pesar en lo que vendría para él. [Fanfiction participante en el concurso "Gazō Fanfiction IV Fusión" de la página en Facebook "Por los que leemos Fanfics de DB". Autores: Amelia Badguy & Moores]

 **Disclairmer:** Dragon Ball no nos pertenece, nosotros únicamente nos divertimos escribiendo esta historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo único**

 _Por Amelia Badguy y Moores._

 _1.319 palabras según Word._

La tierra era siempre la misma. Tierra, polvo. Nunca cambiaba, su materia nunca se alteraba. No importaba cuantas veces la mirará, donde la mirará o cuando la mirará. La tierra era sólo tierra.

En cierta medida encontraba tonto asombrarse por la tierra, pero es que siempre estaba ahí, en todos lados. No importaba cuanto se sacudiera o cuanto la apartará, siempre quedaba tierra en el lugar en cuestión. Una parte de él sólo podía pensar que, si las personas fueran como la tierra, las cosas serían diferentes, las cosas nunca habrían llegado tan lejos. Él nunca habría tenido que llegar tan lejos.

Había algo que no entendía del todo, siempre era así. No importaba cuanto tiempo había pasado, él era aún un niño en muchos sentidos, un niño forzado a portarse como un adulto todo el tiempo. Uno que no podía bajar la guardia, que no podía relajarse ni un solo instante en realidad.

Esa era una noche helada. Se envolvió más en la chaqueta azul, intentando mantener un poco de calor corporal, con la pañoleta roja ajustada sobre su nariz de tal modo que su boca quedaba cubierta. El silencio era zumbante en sus oídos, uno que otro insecto hacía un ligero ruido a momentos, una señal de que podía estar relajado, sólo un poco. Sólo lo suficiente para que sus músculos no estuvieran entumidos por la mezcla del contaste estado de alarma y el frío del invierno.

A pesar de estar en un edificio abandonado, cubierto de toda vista, sabía que dormir un poco era mala idea. No podía darse ese lujo en ese momento. No pudo evitar pensar en que, si así se había sentido su padre alguna vez, cuando había sido un soldado más de Frezzer, antes de la Tierra.

Las historias de su madre sobre Vegeta, su padre, eran tan pocas que nunca había logrado formar una verdadera imagen de cómo sería él, de su personalidad. Lo había visto muchas veces antes, en fotografías, su gesto, su rostro, su cabello, pero su madre y Gohan siempre le habían dicho lo mismo. Vegeta había sido un hombre orgulloso y terco. Lo cierto, es que solía pensar mucho en él, en si era o no un hijo digno de ese hombre.

Siempre se había cuestionado aquello, si sería realmente un hijo digno de ese hombre, del que había sido el príncipe de los saiyajin, por ende podía comprender el por qué decían que era tan orgulloso y terco.

Se dijo que debía relajarse un poco, lo suficiente para seguir en guardia, pero no para caer en un sueño, aunque estaba seguro que la última opción no sería para nada posible, es decir, dentro de unos pocos días finalmente la máquina del tiempo, diseñada por su madre, estaría funcionando al cien por ciento y él podría hacer aquel viaje que lo enviaría al pasado.

Un pasado que podía mejorar, para que nadie tuviese que vivir lo que él había vivido durante toda su vida, durante esos diecisiete años de vida que tenía. Siendo un hecho demasiado importante, el cual no podía negar para nada, es que estaba demasiado emocionado, pues con ese viaje podría conocer a su padre, ese hombre del cual tenía pocas historias, pero también podría reencontrarse con su maestro, con Gohan, aunque sabía perfectamente que para esa fecha Gohan no sería más que un niño aún.

Se inclinó sobre sí mismo, mordiendo su labio con suavidad. Gohan. Siempre recordaba aquel día. Cuando dormía un poco, soñaba con aquello. Ese hombre había sido su maestro, su amigo. Lo más parecido que pudo tener a un padre en realidad…

Había sido duro, horrible perderlo, pero ahora podría verlo. Una sensación que sería agridulce. Ese Gohan iba a ser pequeño, un niño… No iba a haber reconocimiento en su mirada, ni sonrisas, ni nada… No a las que estaba acostumbrado… Ese no iba a ser el Gohan que él conocía.

Su emoción se amargo un poco, pero solo un poco. No importaba si no era el Gohan que él conocía, sería uno que iba a tener una mejor vida, uno que podría haber seguido su vida y ser un gran investigador, como su madre le comento una vez.

Si, se dijo, iba a hacer todo mejor con ese viaje.

Cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de imaginar un futuro diferente. Se imaginó a sí mismo de diecisiete años con su padre, quizás ambos comiendo mientras su madre les sonreía con amor, diciendo que tuvieran buenos modales. Gohan podría ser un genio, un hombre de familia quizás… Nadie sufriría, nadie moriría. Su madre no estaría sola.

Trunks no era de llorar. Odiaba hacerlo, porque se sentía débil. Como un niño pequeño que buscará consuelo, aunque él necesitaba ese consuelo. Especialmente en ese momento que se imaginó a su mismo con una vida sin dolor, sin muerte, sin problemas. Ese momento en que las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, y tuvo que apretarse el pecho fuertemente, como si de ese modo todo fuera a parar. Estaba emocionado, pero estaba asustado.

¿Si él fracasaba que sería del mundo?

La respuesta parecía venir demasiado rápido a su mente, siendo realmente obvio lo que vendría para el mundo si él fallaba, si es que no le entregaba la medicina al padre de Gohan. El mundo sería destruido y no podría soportar aquello. No podría vivir con el hecho de saber que aun habiendo advertido todo lo que podría ocurrir, él lo fuera a arruinar de alguna manera.

Lloró en silencio, repasando cada una de las ideas que tenía en su mente, de las emociones que lo recorrían una y otra vez. Realmente iba a ser algo doloroso estar frente a las dos personas que más amaba en su vida, su madre y Gohan, y que ellos no lo reconocieran, pero se decía una y otra vez que por ellos debía ser fuerte.

Por ellos debía ser capaz de entregarle el mensaje a Son Goku, ese hombre del que tanto hablaba siempre su madre, del cual siempre le contaba historias, ya fueran sobre su amabilidad o bien como siempre había buscado protegerlos a todos...

Se talló las mejillas con ambas manos. Limpió las lágrimas hasta que no hubo más de ellas en su rostro u ojos, y se levantó finalmente del sueño.

No iba a permitirse fallar, había demasiado en juego, su honor estaba en juego. Su madre le confiaba tal tarea a él, porque su madre confiaba en él. Gohan mismo le había confiado ser la última esperanza de la humanidad y, si era muy honesto, esperaba que su padre al conocerle le tuviera esa misma fe en él.

Seguramente su padre hubiera sentido una ofensa que él se pusiera a llorar como un niño en lugar de tomar la responsabilidad de su misión. Él era el hijo del príncipe de los saiyajin, debía portarse a la altura.

Si, debía hacer que su padre, cuando le viera, estuviera muy orgulloso de él.

Dio un último vistazo a todo a su alrededor, a lo que alguna vez fue una ciudad llena de vida y ahora no era nada más que edificios en ruinas, esqueletos pudriéndose en el suelo y silencio. Esos androides iban a pagar, iban a morir, incluso antes de que siquiera pudieran darse cuenta del motivo por el que morían. Él se iba a hacer cargo.

―Hasta luego maestro— Su voz resonó en la oscuridad, en la noche fría. Ese último saiyajin iba a darlo todo para asegurar la supervivencia de la humanidad, eso era lo único que a él le importaba ahora.

Con ese pensamiento, con el corazón prendido de pasión y emoción, el joven de cabello lila emprendió el vuelo a casa. No importaba que su madre y Gohan no le reconocieran, ni que su padre pudiera hacerlo… Lo único que a él le importaba era que ellos pudieran tener una buena vida en un mundo tranquilo.


End file.
